Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.40\times 10^{6})\times (5.00\times 10^{4})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.40\times 5.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 17.0 \times 10^{6\,+\,4}$ $= 17.0 \times 10^{10}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $17.0$ is the same as $1.700 \times 10$ $ = {1.700 \times 10} \times 10^{10} $ $= 1.700\times 10^{11}$